A magic catastrophe! Chibi-style!
by TheOtakuTwinss
Summary: WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THE PREVIEW HERE! THE PREVIEW'S IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. KINDA. WARNING: OC'S OC'S OC'S AND MORE OC'S. (I don't own the cover.)


**Admin's Isabelle and Scarlet here! ^-^ **

**We have a LOT of oc's but here are the ones that are in the first chapter**

** Here's Tokyo's Bio:Tokyo is a cosplay fanatic, always hyper and always in the mood for something exiting. Though she spends most of her time drawing/painting with Rome, and rushing to the nearest shopping sale with New Jersey. She hates soccer just as much as Rome loves it. She will do ANYTHING to get new cosplay, even though she already has a walk in closet of them. Hardly anyone knows Tokyo's original hair color since she's always dying it ridiculously crazy colors and putting on cosplay wigs. Her eye color is dark-brown but there usually covered up by color-contacts, so if you met her on the streets you wouldn't know.**

**New Jersey:**

**New Jersey is a loud, stupid, fun-loving state who loves prank calling, shopping, and anything that Tokyo is doing. She loves partying, in fact she goes to New York's every other day JUST to party. She has mid-length springy/curly dark brown hair with a hot pink bandana around her head. She has baby blue eyes and her face is lightly dusted with freckles. She wears a cropped pink jacket with golden Epaulette's on her shoulders, and a white tank top that says 'I 3 NJ'. **

**Rome:**

**She is a caffeine addicted petite looking girl, who enjoys soccer, coffee, and hanging out with Tokyo, and New York. Rome has dark brown hair in a French side-braid, and dark brown eyes to match. She wears a pretty beige dress that goes to her ankles with a soccer uniform underneath. Rome has never lost a soccer match, and most are too afraid to challenge her.**

**London:**

**London looks almost exactly like England except for that his eyebrows are thinner. He loves tea, and is a decent cook so he's always cooking the meals. He hates spiders and will read for hours. And sometimes will skip meals because of it. He doesn't have a very good relationship with the American states, but is sometimes forced to socialize with them. He doesn't believe in magic like England, and loves reading out loud to others, he's a great story teller and has a brotherly nature. London is a bit sarcastic, and one of the most dramatic capitals/states **

**(We only put the oc bois of the one's that were in the chapter.)**

London's POV~

England, don't be ridiculous, it's not going to work!" London sighed, crossing his arms, looking at his dad in disinterest. He knew that England was a Harry Potter fan but this was going too far. "Alright, I've finished preparing now I can show you some REAL magic" England said proudly quickly turning around, fastening the black cape around his neck, starting to chant some kind of spell. "Dad it's never-' he started but was quickly cut of by a blast of purple smoke. London didn't want to know what that smoke was, and Before you could say "Pink Pizzas in Poland" he was all the way upstairs, the smoke alarm having a FIT. He reached up to turn it off, but it stopped on its own. "Whew" he thought. "So, england probably DIDN'T burn down the house. Like his last attempt at cooking." No one wanted to be reminded of THAT."Well. Time to go check on Cukoo Clock" he huffed, going back downstairs. He cracked open the door to the basement.. and saw... "A BABY?" London screamed like the time  
>(death glare from America)OK fine he screamed like a little girl, then he noticed that this little kid had very unusual eyebrows, "wait a second...ENGLAND!?"<p>

New Jersey and Tokyo's POV~

New Jersey and Tokyo laughed like idiots "RANDOM BUTTONS!" Tokyo cried out, hitting random buttons and giggling."Ohh yeah!" said New York, picking up the other phone and laughing even harder."Hittalkhittalkhittalkhittalk!" "come on hit talk I dare you!" New Jersey giggled, a devilish grin on the girl's face. "do you think I wouldn't?" Tokyo said, laughing pushing the talk button. "Ciao?" said a sketchy voice with a hint of an Italian accent. "Ah...Miss is you refrigerator working by any chance?" Said Tokyo, badly disguising her voice. "No...should I get Papa?" Rome asked, and she still had NO. FREAKING. CLUE. that it was her friend Tokyo. "Uuh...sure-" but she was cut of when she heard the whine of a smoke alarm. "Wait what?" Tokyo asked her real voice coming out. "Hey what's going on? IS SOMEONE DYING!?" panicked New Jersey she was LITERALLY having a panic attack. "WHAT!? NO, OF COURSE NOT!" Shouted Tokyo facepalming in the process. "What? Tokyo? New Jersey? I'll be right back!" Peeped an obviously scared Rome ,from the phone. "Wait-" but Tokyo was cut of and the line went dead."Rome must be so freaked ;^;" Tokyo thought.

**Admin Scarlet: YES CLIFFHANGERS MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!111!**

**Admin Isabelle: Were So evil! :3 **

**Thank's for reading! :D R&R! **

**(pfft, the authors note is longer than the actual fanfic XD) **


End file.
